


A Tail is A Horny Hybrid's Best Friend

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Improvised Sex Toys, Jackson Fucks Himself, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation 2019, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Uses of Jackson's Tail, With His Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: When Ethan has to hang up before Jackson can finish getting off, Jackson gets a little creative.This work takes place between Chapters 6 and 7 of "The Song Remains The Same" but can be read independently of it.





	A Tail is A Horny Hybrid's Best Friend

            “Come on, come on where is it…” Jackson rummaged through his suitcase hopelessly. He’d torn the whole thing apart, clothes landing all over the guest room he was staying in at his parents’ house. With a final sigh Jackson gave up. It wasn’t here.

            Jackson flopped back onto the bed in frustration. He was visiting his parents by himself for the weekend, Ethan having to stay behind to take an exam in one of his college classes. It was just for two days, and ordinarily it might not have been an issue, Ethan was good about calling and texting, and Jackson was happy to have a little time to spend with his parents. They’d been getting closer again lately, and Jackson couldn’t be happier about it.

            There was just one problem- Jackson was horny.

            Werewolves, unsurprisingly, turned out to have a pretty healthy libido, and going from spending every night in bed with Ethan, to a few by himself was driving Jackson nuts. Masturbation alone just wasn’t cutting it. Not to mention the fact that he was in his parents house, Jackson wasn’t exactly shy but there were certain things no parent should see or hear, which only served to limit Jackson further. But this morning Jackson’s father had left to go golfing with a few of his business partners, and his mother was off at a book club or something- Jackson couldn’t remember for sure, but the end result was the same, he had the house to himself for a few hours.

            Jackson had been eagerly awaiting this opportunity all day, and as soon as they were gone had run up to his room to pull out a certain special item he’d brought along just in case- an item that was currently missing. He groaned and rolled over to grab his phone. It still only 1:45, Ethan shouldn’t be on his exam quite yet…

            Unlocking his phone, Jackson quickly called Ethan, growling a little in frustration as the phone kept ringing.

            “Jackson?” Ethan finally answered just as Jackson had been ready to give up. “Is everything okay? I’ve got my exam in just a few minutes-“

            “It’s not here…”

            There was a slight pause from Ethan, long enough to confirm Jackson’s suspicions.

            “What’s not?”

            “You know what!” Jackson sat up and glared out the window. “What did you do with my dildo?”

            “Uh-“ Jackson heard the sound of a door opening, and Ethan walking, probably finding a better place to talk. Running water was just noticeable in the background-the bathroom probably. “What dildo?” Ethan asked innocently.

            Jackson grinned in spite of his frustration. “You know exactly which one I’m talking about _Ethan_ …” As gag gift for Jackson’s birthday Ethan had given him a dildo molded to Ethan’s cock, with Ethan’s name even engraved along the rubber base that formed the balls. Ethan had just meant it as a joke- he’d even gotten Jackson other gifts- but Jackson had gotten a real kick out of it, and had taken to using it sometimes. He even convinced Ethan to let Jackson us it on him once, the image of Ethan being fucked with a rubber model of his own cock still happily seared into Jackson’s mind as masturbation material for life. “It’s not in my bag and I know I remembered to pack it. You know why?” Jackson laughed. “Because you forgot to take the lube out of my bag too…”

            Ethan chuckled “Okay maybe I am guilty as charged…”

            “I knew it.” Jackson smirked and lay back on the bed. “You’ve got some explaining to do…”

            “Oh come on Jackson- I’ve seen you unpack you throw things everywhere. And your mom is one of the few people I know who enjoys cleaning her own house- what if she’d found it? Ethan asked. “I don’t think I’d ever be able to look you mom in the eye again if I knew she’d seen a copy of my cock…”

            Jackson snorted. “She’d probably just repeat what a lucky guy I am… Maybe I should show her pictures give her one more reason to sing your praises…”

            Ethan groaned. “Don’t joke about that…”

            “You’re too easy.” Jackson laughed. “But I’ll say this- you owe me now mister…”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah-“ Jackson stretched out and grabbed the lube he’d hidden inside one of his socks. Then Jackson stripped off his shirt tossing it into a vague pile with his other clothes. “You’re going to talk to me while I jerk off…”

            “I’m in a public bathroom Jackson…”

            “Talk soft then.” Jackson smirked and yanked his jeans and boxers off in one neat tug. “I’m already naked if that helps get you in the mood…”

            Ethan growled a little, and Jackson could just picture his eyes glowing red.

            “Are you hard yet?” Ethan whispered but his voice came through loud and clear to Jackson’s werewolf ears.

            “You keep talking like that I will be.” Jackson flipped the sound over to speaker phone, and squirted a generous portion of lube into one hand, his other teasing its way over his abs. If Jackson closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was Ethan…

            “I wish I was there with you.” Ethan’s voice was thick with arousal and Jackson felt his pulse quicken. God he needed this.

            “Are you going to wreck me when I get home?” Jackson groaned. “Really put that werewolf healing to work…”

            “Maybe…” Ethan lowered his voice a little more. “Or maybe I’ll take things slow- make you beg for it…”

            Jackson grabbed his cock giving it a swift tug. Precum was already pearling at the head. “Ethan-“

            Ethan laughed. “What are you-“ He stopped midsentence.

            Jackson frowned. “What am I what?”

            “Shit sorry Jackson I have to go. They just opened the door for the exam room.” Jackson could hear Ethan grabbing his bag, and what must have been the bathroom door creaking open.

            “No-no wait!” Jackson called out. “Just a few more minutes!”

            “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise but I have to-“

            “C’mon please-“ Jackson was desperate. He needed to cum so badly…

            “Bye Jackson. I’ll call you back later okay?”

            Before Jackson could protest any further he heard the telltale click of the call ending. Jackson heaved a frustrated sigh. Now he was even worse off than before. Jackson’s cock laid back against his abs, flushed red and dribbling precum. Jackson gave it an experimental tug. It just wasn’t enough. God Ethan had gotten him so spoiled… Jackson grabbed his phone, the annoying call ended message still flashing across the screen. He growled and chucked it at the far wall of his bedroom.

            Anger giving way to common sense, Jackson flicked his tail out at the last minute, catching his phone before it could slam into the wall. He hauled it back towards him and dropped it down onto his chest with a sigh. As he did though, the scaly tip of his tail happened to brush against one of Jackson’s pecs. He shivered at the strange sensation.

            The scales on his tail were cooler to the touch than the rest of his skin. Jackson starred at it curiously. He’d gotten pretty good at using the tail like a third really long arm over the last year or so, but he hadn’t ever really _looked_ at it. Ethan liked to joke that was it gross, but for Jackson it had always just been another part of his body, if one he didn’t want to spend a lot of time thinking about when he wasn’t using it. His tail had proven to be invaluable in a fight, and Jackson had come to take a perverse pride in it, which had only gone to further Ethan’s teasing him for how much he loved it. Now though another idea was beginning to take root in Jackson’s head, one that filled him with nervous anticipation.

            Jackson eased his tail down closer to his face, studying it. _Why wouldn’t it be possible? Hell his tail might not be a tentacle but it was close…_ Jackson grinned. _Maybe it was time to see if there was something to all that porn…_

            He lowered his tail a little bit more, dragging just the tip along the side of his face. The cool scales were a stark contrast to his warm flushed skin. And Jackson could feel his face with his tail too. It was weird to think about. Jackson was used to grabbing things with his tail all the time, but somehow touching himself with an appendage that seemed so different from him, but that he still controlled and could feel with was strangely thrilling. His tail was actually more sensitive than Jackson would have thought, underneath the hard scales basically being all nerves and muscle. Jackson couldn’t resist the impulse, and gently licked the tip of his tail. It was a strange feeling. His scales were cool on his tongue, but to Jackson’s surprise the greater feeling came from his tail. The slight temperature difference of being in his mouth seemed so much more drastic on his scales. Jackson vaguely wondered if it had something to do with the Kanima basically being a giant reptile, but Jackson had no real memory of temperatures ever bothering him like that. Jackson sucked on his tail a little longer feeling out the strange tingling that ran down his tail and back up his spine. But as interesting as sucking his own tail was, Jackson knew he was just stalling. _Was he really going to do this?_

            Jackson grabbed for the forgotten bottle of lube and rubbed a little of the sleek liquid over the bottom of his tail. The scales looked smooth and shiny under the viciousness of the lube. Jackson hiked his legs up a little, setting both his feet onto the bed. He spread his legs apart slowly, finding his hole with a practiced hand. Jackson ran his around the rim slowly, enjoying the little rush of feeling that went through him, and wiping off the extra lube from his fingers. Then Jackson moved his tail. He brought it down over the length of his body, keeping an eye on the dripping tip of it the whole way. _This is either going to be a really good idea or a really bad one._ Jackson swallowed hard, and held his ass apart, spreading the cheeks as wide as he could. And then for the first time he touched his hole with his tail. Jackson was used to the feeling of lube on the sensitive skin there, but the coolness of his scales was something new. He gave a small jerk of surprise, accidently pulling his tail up with him. The result was Jackson burying the first half-inch of his tail up his ass. Jackson hissed from the shock, quickly giving way to a groan of pleasure as he wriggled his tail around.

            God it felt weird to be able to feel inside his own asshole like this. Fingers could only do so much, but the flexibility of Jackson’s tail was already proving far superior. The tight walls of his ass weren’t unwelcome on his tail either. It wasn’t the same as Jackson sticking his cock inside Ethan, but the heat and the pressure still sent small waves of pleasure up Jackson’s tail. Jackson grit his teeth and eased his tail a little further in. Jackson’s cock, which had lain all but forgotten back against his abs twitched with interest.

            Jackson let go off his ass tentatively, trying to let the bulk of the thicker portions of his tail hold it in place. He grinned when his tail stayed lodged firmly in place. _Who needed a dildo when you could grow your own?_ Jackson reached down to stroke his cock again slowly, scooping up the precum that had pooled on his stomach to use as extra lubricant. He pushed his tail in a little further as he jerked himself off, his previous tentativeness quickly evaporating. It just kept getting better. With a single thought Jackson could contort his tail at new angles with ease he never would have had with a dildo or even his own fingers. _Now he just needed to find…_

            Jackson’s whole body bucked up, and he cried out in pleasure. _Holy shit._ Jackson eased his tail back maybe an inch before slamming it into his prostate again. Even being ready for it this time Jackson let out a short howl of pleasure. His cock was rock hard in his hand again, twitching with need. Jackson grinned, an uncontrollable laugh building in his gut and spilling out of him. His body was so awesome-and thank goodness his parents weren’t home for his. In a daze of pleasure Jackson rolled over onto his side, trying to get a better look at the sight of his tail going in and out of his own hole. He felt a strange lump on the bed next to him, and rummaged around for a second with the hand not locked firmly around his cock to see what it was.

            His phone. In the throws of self-discovery it had fallen forgotten to the side. Jackson picked it up slowly, still a little out of it. Ethan’s picture and contact screen were still pulled up. Jackson shuddered as his tail milked a few more drops of precum out of him. He grinned wickedly, another idea suddenly occurring to him. Jackson eased himself off of the bed, not bothering to pull his tail out of his ass. His erection bobbed heavily in front of him as Jackson walked over to his dresser and carefully balanced his phone where he wanted it. With a flip of a button it started recording. Jackson turned the camera screen around so he could see what was being recorded. He smiled as his face came into view.

            “Hey Ethan… hope your exam went well.” Jackson took a couple steps back, letting his naked body and straining cock come into frame. “You left me a little high and dry but I thought I’d share this with you…”

            Jackson climbed back onto the bed and spread his legs, finally showing the camera his tail still firmly embedded in his ass. Jackson laughed imagining what Ethan’s reaction would be. “Since you took away my toy I had to find a new one…”

            He started pumping his tail again, gasping a little as the still very new pleasure blasted through him. Jackson reached down to grab his cock again and paused. He groaned as he made his tail massage his prostate at still new angles. “Think I could probably cum just from this…” Jackson bit his lip. “Gah-! Tail can reach places even you cant…”

            Jackson was breaking out in a sweat now, the dual efforts of fucking himself, and trying to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, finally starting to catch up with him. He pushed harder with his tail, Jackson’s cock swinging wildly in the air as it desperately sought some kind of stimulation. Jackson threw his head back with a groan, but was careful to keep his body framed up in the camera. Sweat and precum were mingling together and trickling down his abs, making his muscles glisten in the bright light of the bedroom.

            “UHH-“ Jackson moaned wantonly, not even having to play it up that much for the camera. Jackson’s cock was hard enough to cut steel just thinking about Ethan watching this later. With a little luck Ethan would check his messages when his test was done. That’d probably give him a nice long drive back to their apartment to think about what he’d done by hanging up on Jackson earlier. Unless of course Ethan jerked off _on_ the drive home. Jackson shuddered. Now that was a visual…

            With an effort Jackson leaned forward, climbing down to all fours and crawling to the very edge of the bed. This angle wouldn’t give Ethan as good of a view of Jackson’s ass, but if Jackson positioned the length of his tail right the motion of it pumping up and down was still visible above his back. And this way Jackson’s face and cock were closer to the camera. Jackson groaned again and closed his eyes. “God Ethan… you’re lucky you’re hot or I might never need you again…” Jackson could feel himself getting close. He ran a hand down his neck and chest, taking a minute to pinch one of his nipples a little. Finally he grasped his cock again. Jackson starred at it in the camera in front of him, making sure Ethan would get an eyeful of his flushed and desperate length. Jackson stroked it slowly, running his thumb over the thick flared mushroom head as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. The pleasure built like a wave, finally becoming too much and cresting over Jackson as his tail slammed home for one final thrust. Jackson’s cock erupted in his hands and his hips snapped forward, knocking Jackson’s hands off the bed and almost making him fall off. Jackson caught himself at the last minute on the dresser. He just lay there for a minute, his head resting on the dresser and his body half on the bed panting.

            When Jackson finally managed to pull himself up and look back at his phone he burst out laughing. A few stray drops of his cum had rocketed out to land on the screen, covering the camera in gooey white. Jackson scooped it off with a finger and licked it up, wiggling his eyebrows a little for the camera. Jackson collapsed back onto the bed and smiled up at his phone.

            “I don’t know about you about you but I think I need a shower…”

            Jackson laughed quietly to himself. “Anyways, love you and see you soon. Don’t worry I think I can take care of myself for another day.” He pretended to kiss the screen and ended the video. Jackson really did need to clean up. His chest was a mess, and he had to imagine his ass had lube all over it. Jackson eased his tail out of his hole, and shuddered slightly as he just went ahead and let it retract back up into his body. Jackson padded naked over to his in suite bathroom and started the water. His parents were still due to be gone for awhile, maybe he’d enjoy a longer bath instead of a just a quick shower…

            He let the tub start to fill up and typed out a quick message to Ethan on his phone before sending it and the video. Then Jackson set his phone down and climbed into the tub, enjoying the warm water on his skin-but not before he made sure the volume on his ringer was all the way up. Jackson smiled to himself. He was looking forward to seeing Ethan’s response…

**Author's Note:**

> So I had just planned this as a one off, but now after having written it I kind of have that image Jackson had of Ethan jerking off in his car to the video in my head. If anyone would be interested in that as a possible second chapter to this story let me now and maybe I'll explore it a little more.
> 
> I also have to give a shout out to TVTime who's awesome story with Jackson in his "Feels Good to be Lonely" series defiantly helped plant the seed for this in my head. If you haven't checked out any of his awesome stories before I highly recommend that you do-you won't be sorry!


End file.
